


Remember, They Are [He Is] Just Ones and Zeroes

by Nocticola



Series: Trimmons ficlets [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e18 No Regrets, Episode: s04e19 All The Madame's Men, F/M, Framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Set during the Framework arc, eps 4x18-4x19. Jemma's thoughts on seeing Framework!Trip.





	Remember, They Are [He Is] Just Ones and Zeroes

Seeing Trip again, so alive, so *him*, in the Framework, throws her. She didn’t even want to think about whether he could be here, in the Framework. She never thought she’d see him again. His death still hurts. She thinks he would be happy for her, though, that she had managed to move on, love other people. 

But Trip was always a what if? for her. What if either one of them had made a move before the Kree temple? But the timing hadn’t been right, then. Fitz wasn’t in a good place, everything was so complicated and messy. And Trip, he was so respectful and understanding of everything. But he was also heroic, brave and now, dead. She has wished so many times that things hadn’t gone like that. 

She keeps trying to think of everyone in the Framework as just ones and zeros, as not real. The people in the Framework are not *real*. It’s harder with Trip though. She misses him so much sometimes. And everything about this Trip, framework!Trip, is so very *him*. The same smile, the same kindness, the same bravery and will to help people. 

It’s bringing back certain feelings she hadn’t been able to deal with before. She can’t deal with them now, either, in this fake place, with the perfect, but fake Trip. 

It’s not helped by the way he’s with her. The attraction is still there. And he *believes* her! Immediately, no hesitation. She talks of a different world out there, that’s different, and he takes her at her word. No ifs or buts. She’s been struggling to get anyone to believe her, to trust her about this. And Trip, just, does it. Accepts her reality, just like that. 

She wishes from the bottom of her heart that she could save him. Bring him back. Do for this version of Trip, what she couldn’t do to the real one. Save him.

But she has to think of him as ones and zeroes. For her own sake. She can’t keep him. But she can’t deal with losing him again. ‘Trip is just ones and zeros’. She hopes she can believe that by the time she leaves.


End file.
